


How Do I Look?

by potterthepoltergeist



Series: Blissember 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blissember, Blissember 2020, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Formal Attire, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist
Summary: jily, wolfstar, and wedding shenanigans
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Blissember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036188
Kudos: 8
Collections: Blissember 2020





	How Do I Look?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



"Lily's fussing over her veil for the umpteenth time. I think Prongs is about to bring his breakfast back up all over his shoes."

"And to think I just polished those for him yesterday," Remus muttered, shrugging on a wine-colored blazer. Sirius was already wearing his identical one, with a little white handkerchief tucked into its front pocket. "How do I look?"

Sirius smiled and dragged him out of the Potters' spare bedroom. "Absolutely fantastic."

They met James in the hallway. He kept pushing his glasses up with his knuckles, the way he always did when he was anxious, and his own outfit was a red tone barely darker than that of his groomsmen. "Fucking hell, I'm going to die. I'm going to pass out, and then I'm going to die."

"Relax," Sirius laughed. Two curled strands of black hair had come loose from his bun and framed his face elegantly. "You're the one who's been dreaming of this since our first year."

"I'm going-"

"To die, we know," Remus groaned, pushing him towards the entrance hall. When he opened the front door, light flooded the room and threaded amber into his sandy hair. "So you might as well get married first."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! and say hi on tumblr: potter-the-poltergeist.tumblr.com


End file.
